Intravenous (IV) fluid delivery systems are used to deliver fluids and medicines to patients at controlled rates. To more accurately control IV fluid delivery, an open-loop control system is typically used. A processor included in the open-loop control system varies the speed of a relatively accurate fluid pump used to infuse a medicinal fluid into a patient, based on a predefined algorithm and as a function of various parameters, such as temperature, fluid type, and desired flow rate. These open-loop processor-controlled pumping systems are generally expensive and complex. Usually, compensation for variations in pump accuracy must be employed in such systems to achieve an acceptable accuracy. The rate of fluid delivery is also affected by the precision of disposable components used in the fluid path that conveys a medicinal fluid to a patient. However, variations in the internal diameter and material hardness of fluid lines and pumping component comprising the disposable components, both initially, and as a result of changes over their period of use, cannot readily be compensated in an open-loop control algorithm. As a result, higher cost disposable components that are guaranteed to meet tight tolerance specifications must be used in such systems to avoid loss of accuracy.
Accordingly, it will be apparent that it would be desirable to provide a relatively low cost, low complexity system for delivery of medicinal fluids. A closed-loop system in which a desired parameter is measured to control the system can provide the required accuracy. For example, in a closed-loop system, it would be preferable to measure flow with a low cost flow sensor and to control an inexpensive fluid delivery pump based upon the measured flow rate, so as to achieve a desired flow rate. Previously, measurement of fluid flow has generally been prohibitively expensive in medicinal fluid infusion systems. However, the development of low cost flow sensors have made it much more practical and economical to monitor fluid flow in order to control a medical infusion system.
Low cost pumps can be used in a closed-loop system medicinal fluid infusion system, since the accuracy of the pump is not important in achieving a desired delivery rate. Similarly, the tolerance specifications for the disposable components used in the system can be greatly relaxed, because the precision of these components will no longer be of much concern. Also, most of the variables that must be considered in algorithms currently employed for open-loop control can be ignored in a closed-loop controlled infusion system. Consequently, the process control logic used in a closed-loop infusion system is relatively simple.